


Mittens

by electricdino



Series: An EXO Advent 2013 [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun wears mittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mittens

> (cross-posted to [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/606409/9/an-exo-advent-2013-fluff-exo-taoris-sekai-baekyeol-xiuhan-kyungmyun) and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/12975.html))

Byun Baekhyun had beautiful hands. At least in Chanyeol's opinion anyway. His fingers were long and thin, his skin was perfect, and overall the rapper thought his boyfriend should be a hand model. His hands were just beautiful, especially compared to Chanyeol's own which though big were ugly as anything. He hated his stubbier fingers and his rougher skin.  
  
But he didn't feel as bad about them when Baekhyun's perfect hands were in his own and their fingers were entwined together. Their hands just fit together perfectly, and Chanyeol took every opportunity he could find to hold the smaller's hand, much to Baekhyun's amusement.  
  
Chanyeol had a nemesis though. A cold unforgiving nemesis... Winter.  
  
Whenever the weather turned a little bit colder, Baekhyun would hide his perfect and beautiful hands away from the world by a pair of fluffy mittens. Yeah, they looked cute. Yeah, they kept the vocalist's hands warm. But they also stopped Chanyeol from being able to hold the other's hand in the exact way he wanted.  
  
Mittens. Evil creations.  
  
They kept foiling his plans of linking fingers and tugging Baekhyun through the snow.  
  
They were evil. And he didn't like them.  
  
But Chanyeol had another plan. A cunning plan. Those evil finger stealers would have no chance to stop him.  
  
What was this cunning plan? Simple. He would steal the mittens when his boyfriend was asleep and hide them in a place Baekhyun would never suspect. At the bottom of his laundry basket underneath his mound of smelly socks. It was a perfect plan, and Chanyeol was proud of it. And the whole time he was putting it into effect, he couldn't help but smile in satisfaction.  
  
And when it came time for them to leave the dorm, he had to actually fight with his face to stop himself from grinning when Baekhyun started whining about not being able to find his mittens. No, he couldn't get caught. That would defeat the whole purpose of hiding them! He had to remain cool, and act like he had nothing to do with it at all.  
  
Chanyeol gave the smaller boy a sympathetic smile when he turned his large sad eyes onto him, and gently pulled him into a hug. Now it was time to implement part two of his cunning plan. So when Baekhyun pulled back, Chanyeol slid his hand over the other's and entwined their fingers.  
  
Since Baekhyun didn't have any mittens any more, it was up to the wonderful and heroic Park Chanyeol to keep his hands warm for him.  
  
His boyfriend had given him a brilliant smile in response to the hand holding, and Chanyeol felt accomplished. His plan had worked and Baekhyun was none-the-wiser.  
  
They spent the whole day holding hands, and the rapper couldn't be happier.  
  
Nothing had gone wrong.  
  
Park Chanyeol was a genius.  
  
The next day when he woke, he thought excitedly of the day ahead and all the hand-holding ahead of him when Baekhyun burst into the room bouncing happily.  
  
"Chanyeol, look what was on sale at the market!" He chirped. And as Chanyeol's eyes zoned in on what was in Baekhyun's hand, his heart plummeted.  
  
There, almost mocking him, being held in his boyfriend's beautiful and perfect hand... was a pair of warm fluffy mittens.  
  
His plan had been foiled... again.  
  
Mittens.  
  
They were evil.  
  
And Chanyeol hated them.


End file.
